Gamzee X humanmaleReader: All Nighter
by lupus-de-Siren
Summary: Your name is (Y/N), and your friends had invited you (more like forced) to a rave. Your first ever rave. And you're quite nervous, oblivious to what to do at all. Tense and confused you roamed around aimlessly, in search of your friends, but they are no where in sight. Instead, you, lucky you, find a mouth dropping piece of eye candy troll, Gamzee Makara. And sparks fly.


***A/N I am warning you! This gets really uh *cough* sexual. I'm sorry! T^T***

Your name is (f/n) (l/n) and you now find yourself in front of an abandoned warehouse, the music from inside quite audible to your ears. You were told about a rave that had happened to be going on tonight and your friends chewed your ass off about it, telling you to go to this one and that you couldn't possibly miss it. You heaved a shaky sigh, this would be your first rave, and to be honest you were nervous. You reached a hand up to your head and ran it through your hair. Your friends had told you there would be a shit ton of drugs, girls, and sex. But little did they know you weren't really interested in "girls". And you decided to not let them know, thinking they would deny you. You licked your lips and forced yourself to open the door, making your way inside the warehouse. After closing the door behind you and making your way down the long hallway you were met with bright colorful lights, loud music, and a shit load of people.

You gulped and pressed on forward, searching through the huge throngs of people for your friends. Finding yourself in front of the foam pit, your friends no where to be in sight. You glanced around, finding many trolls and other humans like yourself, even spotting Dave who was currently the DJ. You lived in harmony with trolls here, amen to that. You let out a annoyed groan, deciding to give up on your friends and stood there, bumped by other dancers on the dance floor behind you once in a while. You nervously glanced around, feeling someones gaze on you, soon finding your gaze met with another trolls. A male one. He was dancing in the foam pit, his hips swaying rhythmically to the music and his hands in the air. He grinned at you and raised a finger at you, beckoning you. You bit your bottom lip nervously and cautiously came towards him. Soon as you reached him he let his arms hover around your hips, he himself still dancing a little. He raised an eyebrow at your stillness. Shouting over the loud music he asked, "**Why aren't you dancing motherfucker, first Rave?**" You just pursed your lips and nodded, keeping your gaze on his. The troll grinned again, and pressed him self closer, his hands directly on your hips, his lips nearing your ear. "**Let everything loose motherfucker, have some fun.**" Was what he had told you as he gripped your hips and swayed them to the beat, rubbing you against him.

You blushed a bit but after a while something just came over you. Both you and him were dancing rhythmically together to the music, in perfect sync. His hands raised in the air now, your arms hovering around his neck. Foam flying from the ceiling from its spout. You let out a whoop and raised your hands, grabbing at the foam. This was alot fucking better than you thought it was gonna be. You glanced at the trolls painted face, his purple eyes meeting yours. "**What's your name!? I'm (y/n)**" You managed to shout over the music. "**Gamzee! Nice to meet ya' motherfucker!**" He responded with an another grin, placing his hands on the small of your back. You blushing again at his movement you flashed him a playful smile, wrapping your arms around his neck, seductivly swaying your hips. Gamzee raised an eyebrow at your actions and smirked, mouthing, "**Oh, you wanna play motherfucker?**"

You just raised your eyebrows back at him and stuck out your tongue. Gamzee chuckled and closed the distance between you two quickly, his toungue meeting yours. Forcing your eyes to widen when you tasted his soda sweet toungue meet yours, without permisson he entered your mouth, exploring it. You pressed yourself harder against his body, battling him for dominance of your mouth. Soon enough you gave up; giving him power over you, you shut your eyes. After a while you pulled away from eachother, gasping for air. But damn he was good. You could feel the heat growing from on inside and he sensed that. With a smug grin he gripped your ass and pulled you closer to him again, his lips nearing your ear once again, hearing the words, "**How bout' we go somewhere more 'exclusive'?**" You glanced up at him and gave him a nod, shouting, "**Yeah, lets go.**" He nodded in response and grabbed your hand, dragging you out of the foam pit and through the throngs of people.

Finding yourself in a another room and Gamzee nearing you to the bed in the room. You sat down, wrapping your legs around his waist as he leaned down and kissed you. You raised your hands to his head, running your hands through his messy hair as he ran his hands up your shirt, running his hands up your chest. You gripped at his hair, kissing him harder and more passionately when he pinched one of your nipples, slightly squeaking into the kiss. Causing him to grin and pull away, grabbing the ends of your shirt and lifting it off your body. Watching as he too took his shirt off, causing you to blush as you looked over his well toned chest. He approached you yet again, laying you down on the bed as your lips met again, your hands running up his toned chest and grabbing at his shoulders. Him moaning into the kiss as you massaged them, he slid his hands down your stomach and past your pants, groping your manhood. Causing you now to moan into the kiss, encouraging Gamzee more as he teased you with his fingers at your hole. You pulled away biting your lip, looking sexy and seductive as you started to toy with Gamzee's belt, tugging him closer to you.

He smiled at your pouty face and unbuckled his pants, letting you pull down his pants and watch him kick them to a corner. You stifled a soft laugh and tugged down his boxers, revealing his tentabulge. Your eyes widening at the size of his length, he was huge! Then you noticed the color, purple, of course he was, it was because he was a highblood. You blushed a bit before licking the tip of his length and sucking him, one hand pumping and supporting both the bottom of his length. Gamzee brought his hands to your head, running his fingers through your hair as you sucked him. You could feel his tentabulge explore your mouth, the way it squirmed over the way you sucked him. You could hear Gamzee groan in pleasure from above and glanced up at him. Gamzee spotted you looking at him and gently pulled you away, lifting you up and hugging you. He whispered in your ear, "**I want you, be mine motherfucker**?" You reached your hands to his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling his face close to yours. Pressing your lips against his you moaned into the kiss, "**Yes, I'll be yours."**

***A/N BHAWWW, A HANG. Lol. Sorry. I didn't want to take this any further. _***


End file.
